Born to love
by EbonyAlchemist
Summary: "I'm not exactly human, but I do have feelings. My purpose is to love. I was born to love, raised to love, and it is my programmed duty to love you." Tonia and Konyr raised a curious eyebrow at eachother before bursting out laughing at the strange man in medieval clothing.


The Box…

Konyr VonMonroe. The girl with piercing emerald green eyes and straight brown hair she kept in two cute pigtails. The one girl you kept your hands off of unless you had a history test and the only way to get out of it was to end up in the hospital. Then you could give her a call. Her rich parents used to be famous for fighting their way through problems, and they definitely passed that on to her. But don't get her wrong, Konyr's a good person. She has friends that she jokes around with, and she turns in her work on time… most of the time anyway, I said she was a good kid not an angel. Tonia Alake (Al-uh-kee) was her best friend, a quiet manga artist who drew almost as much as she breathed. She was a nice girl, and carried herself like a lady because of her family heritage. Her parents were rich tycoons before they died, and she was the only one left to claim the fortune they'd left behind.

She tied up her glossy reddish-brown hair in a high ponytail, but it still grazed the belt of her uniform. They were both pretty, born on June 15th, they were both 17, they both went to Vocaloid Preparatory College, and neither of them had a boyfriend. Why? Konyr had an attitude that scared them off, and she says she doesn't want a boyfriend. Tonia's icy silver eyes flickered like a cat's whenever she looked at you, which creeped a lot of guys out, even if they liked her (or so they said). Plus, she was always drawing, which didn't seem normal. So, they were both single. Until that one 18th birthday…

_June 18__th__, 2012…_

"Happy Birthday Konyr!"

Konyr cracked an eye open to three girls leaning over her and groaned. It was the loud mouth committee, consisting of red-head-green-eyes, brown-head-brown-eyes, and blonde-head-blue-eyes... This was definitely NOT how Konyr was planning to wake up. She expected to open her eyes to see it was late in the day, with the sun shining on her pillow. She'd feel comfortable in her warm case of mattress and covers, and the smell of Tonia starting breakfast would lure her down to the kitchen where she'd start the day…. Peacefully.

Konyr rolled onto her back and pushed herself up on her elbows.

"What time is it?" Blonde-head-blue-eyes checked her watch.

"^:#)" Konyr's eyebrows furrowed.

"Excuse me?" Konyr wasn't sure if she was cussing at her or something else but whatever that girl was doing, she needed to stop pronto or she was going to go to jail for attempted murder on her birthday. Brown-head-brown-eyes saved her by explaining, "She means 6:30. If you hold the Shift key on a keyboard and type 6:30 on a writing program it'll come out that way." Oh, well that explains it.

Tonia came up the stairs with a calm but stern look on her face. Red-head-green-eyes made a face and turned away as she entered the room. Apparently, she didn't like Tonia… And Tonia obviously didn't care whether she liked her or not, she just wanted them out of there!

"Hey guys, I'm sorry but you have to go. Konyr and I are very busy today. We have to shop for house supplies, get some new outfits, ect."

Konyr helped Tonia herd them out the door and locked it, sliding down the frame and sitting in the corner.

"Why did you let them in? It's too early to even go back to sleep…"

There was a knock at the door and Tonia wrestled Konyr off the doorknob before she could pound whoever was there. She combed her fingers through her hair so it would at least look decent and opened the door. A large metal box was perched on her welcome mat, towering over her by a foot. Konyr whistled, impressed by its size.

"U-um, excuse me!" a muffled voice said behind it.

"Could you help me get these boxes in?" Konyr, curiously poking around the box, let out a surprised shriek as a black cap popped up to greet her.

"Hello ma'am, are you Tonia Alake?" Konyr grumbled an annoyed 'no' and slunk into the house, embarrassed about being seen screaming. Tonia raised her hand and walked over to him.

"Good morning, I'm Tonia Alake." The boy under the cap grinned, his icy blue eyes sparkling.

"Morning! I have a delivery for you. From your father?" Tonia froze.

"F-father… there must be some mistake, I lost both my parents in-"

The boy interrupted her. "Are you telling me Rodhrim Andorran Alake is not your father? Your mother's husband, your blood relative of _any_ kind?" Tonia shook her head. The boy, losing all patience, let out an irritated sigh and thrust a clipboard at her.

"Then by all means, sign this, take the box inside, and have a marvelous day!" Tonia signed without looking at the paper and turned to go inside, shocked to her core. Her father was alive? And remembered her? She heard the boy clear his throat and turned.

"You forgot a little something, ma'am." Tonia nodded, still dazed.

"Okay… Konyr, come help me!" The green eyed girl poked her head out the door and gave her a disinterested-third-participant look.

"What's in it for me?" Tonia smirked.

"I'll give you my full volume of Fairy Tail!" According to the grapevine, that offer struck Konyr's fancy. All three of them had the large box in the living room in a short time. As they set it down, the delivery boy's hat fell off his head, revealing a full head of golden blonde hair. Konyr raised an eyebrow. '_He's cute!_' she thought. The two girls watched as he fumbled for it and slapped it back on his head.

"Enjoy the rest of your morning," with that, he strolled out the door and closed it behind him. Konyr flopped down on the couch and sighed. "Either you applied for the army, or you have someone who _really_ loves you. That box is HEAVY!" Tonia rolled her eyes and looked at the padlock. It had her father's favorite symbol on it, the yin-yang insignia. A note was attached to it.

'_Happy birthday dear daughter. I'm sorry if suddenly hearing from me has caused you any grief. I'm coming to see you although I don't know when; I'll explain everything once I do. I love you; always will love you, Daddy'_

Tonia felt… completely blank. She'd grown up thinking she was the only Alake alive. Konyr gave Tonia's shoulder a comforting pat.

"No matter what that note said, you'll always have me." Konyr was such a good friend. Tonia was glad she had someone who knew how she felt, and at least pretended to when she didn't.

"Let's open it." Konyr said suddenly. "It might be something rare, or not on the market yet!"

A bewildered Tonia watched as Konyr forced the lid open with a crowbar… with one hand.

"Are you sure you aren't a robot or a humanoid or a-" Konyr pointed the crowbar at her in a warning manner, shutting her up.

"Smart girl," she praised, sarcasm flaring out of her eyes. She hated it when people made comments about her inhuman strength. Tonia crept past her and swung open the lid like you would a fridge. She took one good look at what was inside and screamed bloody murder.


End file.
